Hoy hagamos la excepción de romper las reglas
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Songfics.Ubicado en Sinsajo. Luego de los días de cuarentena Coin envía una misión a rescatar a Peeta. No estaba previsto que Katniss fuera protagonista del rescate, pero logra convencerla para ir. Katniss está segura de que al salvar a Peeta podrá vivir en paz junto a él pero lo inesperado se presenta cuando el chico del pan intenta matarla. Sólo Gale podría devolverle la cordura.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para divertirme y ser cruel con sus vidas (eso último es mentira)**

**Summary: Songfics, ubicado en Sinsajo. Luego de los días de cuarentena Coin envía una misión a rescatar a Peeta. No estaba previsto que Katniss fuera protagonista del rescate, pero logra convencerla para ir. Katniss está segura de que al salvar a Peeta podrá vivir en paz junto a él pero lo inesperado se presenta cuando el chico del pan intenta matarla. Sólo Gale podría devolverle la cordura a la chica en llamas. T por escenas de violencia.**

* * *

Hoy hagamos la excepción de romper las reglas

Un rápido conteo de todas las escena en donde había visto a Peeta me sumergen en la inconsciencia, aunque no en una con dulzura y amor, no, estaba llena de pesadillas en donde Peeta gritaba pidiendo ayuda y yo no podía hacer nada. Estancada, no podía salir de mi prisión de oscuridad que poco a poco se inundaba de rosas blancas con espinas filosas que me cortajeaban la piel y me hacían sangrar. La mezcla de mi sangre y el olor intenso de las rosas me hacía convulsionar, aunque, en conclusión, no sintiera nada real.

Entonces desperté.

Peeta no estaba a mi lado, ni en la habitación contigua gritando, siquiera a diez kilómetros de mí. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital del Distrito 13, entre sabanas blancas y sedosas, un colchón mullido, perfecto para cuando una sale de pesadillas tan espantosa como esas y un Haymitch demacrado por falta de sueño junto a la resistencia de su cuerpo a abandonar la bebida, no estaba segura de si prefería escuchar a Peeta gritando o verlo a él amarillento, ojeroso y lúgubre sentado al lado de mi cama.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí estrangulada al recordar cómo me habían inducido a las pesadillas.

Me erguí en la cama, pude ver como los sanadores y doctores pasaban por el pasillo, Haymitch había dejado la puerta de mi habitación abierta.

-No te lo voy a decir para que vuelvan a inducirte, Katniss- opinó él con desgana mirando la comida que me habían dejado en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Recordé otro de mis despertares en aquel lugar, él también estaba allí y muy enfadado conmigo. Recuerdo que se zampó mi comida y me dejó muerta de hambre.

-Pero descuida, Coin ha decidido enviar una misión de rescate al Capitolio- comentó intentando zanjar el tema- Rescatarán a Peeta.

-¡¿Qué?!- doy un respingo al escucharlo ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?! Caí en la cuenta de que había estado desmayada- Quiero ir- ordené y me levanté, era una suerte que no me hubieran insertado cables o alguna intravenosa.

-Katniss, no…

-Sí. Nadie en este lugar respeta a Peeta, debo ir- concluí y salí de la habitación dejando al mismo Haymitch demacrado que había visto al despertar en la cama.

Salí del hospital pitando como si mi vida dependiera de ello, era cierto, yo dependía de la estabilidad de Peeta, de salvarlo, de saber que estaba a salvo y por sobre todo que Snow ya no lo controlaba.

Llegué a la sala de mando farfullando, hacía mucho que no corría tanto y con todos los fármacos que me habían metido desde que estaba en el 13 mi resistencia ya no era la misma.

La mesa estaba ocupada por la presidenta y Plutarch quien jugaba con las pantallas gigantes mientras que pegados a la pared había un escuadrón militar con el uniforme completo puesto y armados hasta los dientes. Entre ellos se encontraba Gale, se me hundió el pecho al verlo.

-¿Katniss?- Boggs se acercó a mí, su vestimenta tenía pequeños detalles que lo diferencian de los demás soldados.

-Soldado Everdeen, debería estar reposando en el hospital- dictaminó Coin alzándose abruptamente del asiento, sus ojos grises me miran profundamente mientras su cabello perfecto como una peluca se bambolea por el movimiento.

Siquiera me fijé mucho en ellos estaba mucho más conmocionada por la presencia de Gale en aquel lugar que otra cosa. Nos miramos fijamente pude ver la decisión en sus ojos, en mis ojos. Gale no podía hacerme esto. Él no podía.

-Voy a ir- dije como si estuviéramos en el bosque huyendo de una parva de perros salvajes. Hasta podía verme en lo alto de un árbol escondiéndome con él y esperando el momento oportuno para meterle una fleja en el cráneo al primer can que se me acercase.

-Katniss, no tienes entrenamiento militar, no sabrás cómo defenderte…- apuntó Plutarch desde el otro lado de la mesa mirándome con una leve sonrisa como si mi reacción le evidente.

Su comentario me llamó la atención y a la vez me puso furiosa ¡¿Qué yo no estaba preparada?! El mismo me había lanzado a la arena del Vasallaje y me había sometido a un reloj lleno de terrores.

-Soy el Sinsajo- admití era la primera vez que le veía el lado bueno a tener ese nombre- He estado en dos Juegos del Hambre, soy lo suficientemente capaz de valerme por mi misma, más que cualquiera de ustedes- me volví a los soldados que me miraban incrédulos, excepto Gale, él seguía mirándome con decisión y seriedad.

La sala quedó en silencio, la mayoría me miraban como si fuera una niña mal criada que le gustaba renegar y esperaban que me inyectaran algo así dejaba de atrasar su reunión. Los demás, entre ellos Boggs y Gale, me observaban fijamente expectantes como si yo estuviera en peligro. Pero la que más atrajo mi atención fue Coin, ella mandaba allí y si no tenía su aprobación deberían volverme al ensueño para que no me subiera al aerodeslizador.

La mujer fruncía el entrecejo y sus ojos blancuzcos era calculadores. Sin esperar a nada tocó un botón del tablero de la mesa.

-Fulvia te necesito en la sala de mando…trae a Beetee- se comunicó por el radio la mujer.

Sus acciones me dejaron perpleja ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Soldado Everdeen, te dejaré abordar la misión si procuras hacer todo lo que se te pide- el corazón se me aceleró al escuchar sus palabras, era la primera vez que veía aquella mujer con tanta ilusión, estaba segura que sería la última también.

-¿Cómo? Pero…- intentó oponerse Boggs pero la mujer lo cortó con un simple gesto de manos.

-Mientras estén en la misión usaremos las propos que hemos estado creando para darles algunos minutos de distracción. Ahora, bien, el Sinsajo deberá estar siempre acompañado de tres soldados como mínimo. Boggs te hago responsable a cargo de ella- Coin empezó a dar órdenes, casi nunca le prestaba tanta atención a las reuniones en mando y nunca había notado lo autoritaria que podía ser.

Fulvia apareció por la puerta a mis espaldas llevaba una libreta y una caja mediana que zumbaba, detrás estaba Beetee quien, al parecer, había vuelto a usar la silla de ruedas electrónica mientras que en la retaguardia se encontraban las dos personas a las que llamaba insectos por su equipaje lleno de cámaras. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus nombres.

-La prioridad es encontrar a los Vencedores capturados, por encima de ellos a Peeta Mellark- se me aceleró el corazón al escuchar su nombre y comencé a ahogarme al pensar en todas las cosas que le podrían haber hecho en los días que estuvimos en cuarentena, sabía que Snow lo mantendría vivo con tal de hacerme daño así que ni me gasté en hacerme aquella pregunta- Katniss llevarás un traje similar al de los aquí presentes no podemos arriesgarnos a que te identifiquen con la vestimenta de tu estilista. Todos llevaran micro cámaras en su ropa, si la misión es concluida haremos más propos sobre el rescate.

Me quedé de piedra al oír sus palabras, no estaba segura de cual serían el propósito de aquella publicidad pero estaba convencida de que mi presencias en ellas era muy relevante, si no fuera por mí Coin siquiera se arriesgaría a pensar en hacerlo ¿Le estaba haciendo un favor o ella a mí?

-Descuida, Boggs, no me separaré de Kantiss- comunicó Gale a su mayor.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- admitió el otro mirando de hito en hito a Coin, las pantallas con las que jugaba Plutarch y mi persona.

A pesar de saber que Coin tramaba algo para conmigo mi enfurecimiento no duró mucho. Iba a rescatar a Peeta, eso era lo que importaba. Acabaría con su sufrimiento, podría decirle que ya nada podría separarlo de mí, que Snow no podría torturarlo y que nos escaparíamos del 13 para olvidar toda aquella pesadilla. Podría decirle que lo amaba y que nunca había sentido tanto dolor al estar separada de él.

_Quiero ser lo que te hace más feliz,__  
__a mí me gusta verte así,__  
__como el fin de este viaje._

Beetee tomó el mando de la reunión mientras Fulvia y los insectos abrían la caja que zumbaba, luego sacaron unos minúsculos aparatos negros lo suficientemente chicos como para caber en un botón. Seguramente los habría inventado él mismo.

-Estos son microchips, poseen lentes microscópicas. No graban pero envían una señal a larga distancia de lo que capturan- explicó el hombre como si de un profesor se tratara, siempre tendría esa impresión con él, al igual que en la arena del Vasallaje- les recomiendo ponérselos en los hombros o cerca de las miras de sus ametralladoras, son lugares en donde se tiene un buen panorama.

Muchos de los presentes fruncían el ceño ante los puntitos negros, los microchips, que los insectos les alcanzaban.

-Estaremos en contacto permanente desde Mando y Control- agregó Plutarch sonriendo desde su lugar, el rumbo que había tomado la situación lo excitaba, de seguro se sentía como en el control de los Juegos del Hambre.

-Katniss, tengo un uniforme de tu talla- Fulvia se acercó a mí, al parecer se sentía bien al ser útil para algo aunque no satisfecha- te ayudaré a cambiarte en el compartimiento de al lado, luego despegarán- comentó la mujer, lo de niñera no le iba bien.

Únicamente acepté, dejaría hasta que mi grupo de preparación me maquillara con tal de poder volar en ese aerodeslizador.

-Soldados, si alguno cae los demás continúan con la misión- aclaró Coin luego de unos segundos se silencio.

El uniforme era liviano para ser tan grande, estaba lleno de chalecos antibalas con refuerzos en los órganos vitales y era muy flexible aunque me molestaban los abrojos del cuello, mi traje de Sinsajo era mil veces más bonito y aerodinámico pero era lo que había. Fulvia me colocó dos microchips, uno en cada hombro y me armó con el arco y el carcaj de flechas especiales, seguramente para las cámaras más que para usarlos.

Luego de desearme suerte me condujo por unos cuantos pasillos laberinteros y llegamos a donde había una decena de aerodeslizadores del 13, sólo cuatro de ellos están activos en ese momento. Ahora que miraba a esas maquinas desde el suelo me resultaban increíblemente grandes, verlos partir el cielo siempre daba la sensación de pequeñez pero estar al lado de uno y ver que podían caber más de cien Katniss en él era mucho peor.

Boggs y Gale esperaban fuera de uno de los transportes mirando en mi dirección, al parecer Beetee le había dado un arco especial a mi amigo, ya que antes no lo tenía, era el mismo que había usado en nuestra expedición al Distrito 8.

Recordar que Gale estaba allí me hizo temblar. Bien podría morir, él no tendría ninguna protección más que su traje, una ametralladora y un arco. Tenía muy en claro que se interpondría si alguien intentaba matarme o herirme. No pude despegar mi mirada de la suya.

-Vamos, soldado Everdeen- ordenó Boggs quien se notaba muy exasperado. No querría cuidar de mí luego de lo que habría pasado en el 8.

Hice caso a sus palabras, había prometido hacerlo, sin embargo nadie podía saber cuánto duraría mi promesa.

Dentro el aerodeslizador era exactamente igual al que recordaba que me había llevado a la arena de los Juegos, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. No había tanta diferencia, sí lo pensaba podría morir en el Capitolio también, aunque no se podría comparar matar a un montón de niños para sobrevivir con matar a un montón de Agentes de la Paz para rescatar a Peeta y a mi consciencia.

Al elevarnos sobre el Distrito 13 pude ver los cráteres que habían dejado las bombas, eran increíblemente enormes y me sorprendió que no hubieran alcanzado a destruir toda la zona subterránea.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- preguntó Gale al ponerse a mi lado, nuestros arcos se tocaron ligeramente en la punta.

-Debo hacerlo. Se lo debo- contesté temblando ante su presencia- si él estuviera en mi lugar habría hecho todo por llegar a mí, no habría tardado tanto- admití y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la idea de que lo que decía era irremediablemente cierto.

-Yo habría ido a buscarte- dijo tomando mi mano- sólo o con un pelotón, habría ido de todos modos- sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro pero no podía mirarlo.

Pensar en Gale sabiendo que íbamos a rescatar a Peeta era un mal del que no me podía dar provecho. Él lo sabía, lo supo desde mí llegada al 13, desde los analgésicos hasta los psicotrópicos. Gale sabía que todos, o al menos la mayoría, de mis pesares se debían a que Peeta había quedado en el Capitolio y yo no y eso nunca podría cambiarlo, ya no podría.

-¿Qué pasará si no volvemos?- titubeé, a pesar de todo no podría seguir si Gale quedaba se atrás.

-No lo sé- admitió como si nada- pero tenemos muchas formas de distracción para poder entrar y salir de allí- corrigió y me soltó la mano para poder apoyarse en la pared del aerodeslizador.

Lo miré interrogante con la mirada.

-Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que morir es una de las opciones más probables, Katniss- explicó sin tener cuidado en lo que decía. Fruncí el entrecejo y sentí como la sangre huía despavorida de mi rostro, no me gustaría tener más víctimas en mi repertorio- con Beetee hemos creado unas trampas, como la que te mostró, para poder distraer las defensas del Capitolio si la cosa se pone fea- añadió sonriendo, la sonrisa que a mí me gustaba, y algo pagado de sí mismo.

_Préndeme.__  
__¡Sácate!_

-Grandioso, bombas- mascullé sin humor al recordar la trampa que Beetee había sacado de una analogía de Gale, entre la creatividad, la especulación y confianza de las presas. Gale sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, desde chico había sido bueno en las trampas, en poder pensar todo fría y calculadoramente, algo que yo nunca podría hacer.

-No te preocupes, las soltaremos si es estrictamente necesario- comentó Boggs quien en ese preciso instante se había parado a mi lado.

-¿Coin lo ha permitido?- inquirí al recordar las palabras de la mujer ¿Qué sucedería si largaban las bombas y yo estaba abajo?

-Coin permite todo lo que mantenga a sus soldados sanos y salvos- defiende el grandulón, no me extraña viniendo de él- quería indicarte la formación- señala más a Gale que a mí.

Mi compañero se irgue, alejándose unos centímetros de la pared fría del transporte, y mira a Boggs. La situación se me hace un tanto extraña sabiendo que fue él quien le rompió la nariz a su mayor para dejar que me uniera a los rebeldes del Distrito 8. Ahora parecían mucho más afables.

-Lo más probable sea que identifiquen las naves cuando estemos sobrevolando la zona, tendremos que llegar a tierra en paracaídas. Mi orden especial para ti será…- comentó con voz potente el hombre.

No le estaba prestando mucha atención pero al escuchar esa famélica palabra me volví a verlo y corté su discurso por la mitad.

-¡¿Paracaídas?!- exclamé con terror, sabía que la cosa no sería fácil pero tirarme de un aerodeslizador en movimiento con el único seguro de una tela flexible no me había ninguna gracia y estaba segura de que me mataría si lo hacía.

-Sí. Tú bajarás conmigo, con nadie más- afirmó enfatizando sus órdenes con un dedo- Gale, tú y otros tres soldados irán siempre detrás de mí, serán la custodia de Katniss- el chico asiente con la cabeza, completamente dispuesto y aquello, cosa que me hace sentir muy mal.

Sabía por qué Gale se había apuntado a esta misión suicida, yo lo había hecho por los mismo motivos, la diferencia entre nosotros era que buscábamos el perdón de personas diferentes.

Me separé de la ventanilla, el Distrito 13 ya había desaparecido por completo y para mi mala suerte sobrevolábamos el 12, las cenizas cubrían el aire y podía ver como el humo salía de las profundas minas de carbón, allí abajo el incendio del bombardeo no había sido controlado aunque de ello ya habían pasado meses. No había nadie como para poder apagar aquel desastre y si lo hubiera tampoco lo harían era muy arriesgado ir tan profundo sabiendo que el carbón podría explotar tragándose a todas las personas que estuvieran allí, al igual que lo habían hecho el padre de Gale y el mío. El bosque seguía allí, aunque era diferente, ya nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo para mi, o para cualquier sobreviviente de allí; se veía muerto, sin vida por el color que habían tomado las hojas a causa del humo. No quería imaginarme lo sucio que estaría el pequeño lago en donde aprendí a nadar.

A medida que nos acercábamos al Capitolio Boggs dio un millar de instrucciones a sus soldados, pero cuando quería comunicarme algo me lo decía de frente, sabía que mi atención era reducida aunque en aquel momento estaba más atenta que nunca. Haría todo lo que me dijera con tal de salvar a Peeta.

Según lo que el hombre decía los Vencedores capturados estaban en un bunker subterráneo dentro de un edificio en las inmediaciones del Capitolio, el problema en sí era que estaba del otro lado de la frontera con los distritos y para llegar a él debíamos sobrevolar una parte de la cuidad, en la que, sin lugar a dudas, detectarían el aerodeslizador e intentarían derribarnos. En ese momento tendríamos que saltar. Esa parte era la que más recordaba de todo el discurso, sin contar con la parte de lo reforzado que estaba el bunker y que deberíamos estar atentos a cualquier indicio de amenaza.

Gale junto a tres soldados más, quienes se ofrecieron a ser mis guardias, me explicaron cómo se usaban los paracaídas que usaríamos, aunque se suponía que Boggs controlaría el nuestro, era necesario que yo tuviera un conocimiento básico de cómo frenar la caída si algo le ocurría antes de la llegada al suelo. No parecía tan complicado como se veía, al menos la parte de volar, quitarse todos los arneses y cinturones de seguridad era el verdadero desafío para mí.

En menos de dos horas llegamos a las montañas, habíamos pasado por unos cuantos distritos y se podían ver las volutas de humo que despedían ciertos lugares en donde los rebeldes se habían hecho con el control. Tuvimos que esquivar el Distrito 2 era uno de los que más Agentes de la Paz poseía junto a muchos ciudadanos a favor del Capitolio. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que delataran nuestra presencia allí y advirtieran al gobierno.

Entonces traspasamos las altas montañas y ya estábamos todos con los equipajes paracaídas puestos, incómodamente debía compartir el mío con Boggs cosa que me resultaba de lo más perturbador. Pudimos ver las luces del Capitolio tan deslumbrante como siempre, no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que lo veía junto con Peeta desde el tren súper rápido y solté un jadeo.

La cuidad estaba muy despierta y desde la altura a la que estábamos podíamos escuchar el jaleo de las calles, al asomarme a ver qué sucedían noté que las pantallas gigantes que recorrían todas las esquinas estaban encendidas, la gente se aglomeraba para ver la programación, debía ser sumamente importante para que se detuvieran en medio de las compras.

La voz del presidente Snow llegó a nuestros oídos poco después. Los bafles debían estar increíblemente altos.

_Llévame a un lugar con parlantes._

La cara del hombre se me apareció, sentí el olor de sus rosas inundando mi cerebro y su voz pastosa que sonaba fuera me inducían a un nuevo colapso.

-¡Prepárense!- gritó Boggs detrás de mi devolviéndome abruptamente a la realidad, aunque la voz de serpiente seguía hablando a nuestro alrededor.

Nos colocamos apresuradamente en una trampilla en medio del vehículo, estaba segura que la caída no sería agradable, así que recordé todas las cosas que debía hacer si algo le sucedía a Boggs y me enfundé con las gafas de seguridad.

Miré a Gale, quien se había puesto a mi lado, miraba al frente sin ver por entre sus gafas, sus ojos se veía mucho más oscuros con ellas, concentrado en lo que haría apenas sus pies tocaran el suelo. Me aterré ante la idea de lo que le pudiera pasar, aunque también podría sucederme a mí.

-¡Cuando suene la alarma saltaremos!- ordenó Boggs a todos. Nadie, excepto yo, parecía aterrorizado por la inminente situación- ¡dirijan sus paracaídas hacía el oeste, lo más probable sea que debamos recorrer unos kilómetros en vuelo para llegar al bunker! ¡Recuerden la formación!- continuó gritando, el sonido que hacía el aerodeslizador sumado al bullicio que venía del exterior nos dejaban sordos.

-¡¿Qué formación?!- inquirí, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-Golondrinas- contestó Gale a mi lado recordando el vuelo que tenían aquello pájaros, no era en V y nunca había una misma ave que condujera a las demás, era difícil matarlas ya que sus movimientos eran impredecibles.

Aquella simple palabra me dejó más tranquila, los soldados del Capitolio no debían estar muy familiarizados con aquellas formaciones, no tenían tanta perspicacia para fijarse en el simple vuelo de un pájaro.

No pasó mucho tiempo más para que la alarma a la cual Boggs se había referido comenzara a sonar, ya tenía bastante con todo el sonido a mí alrededor y las luces rojas que comenzaron a marearme, lo peor todavía no había empezado ya que seguíamos dentro del transporte.

-¡Ahora!...-.

El suelo se sacudió antes de que la trampilla se abriera de repente y nos dejara a todos completamente a la deriva en el aire invisible. Antes de sentir como el viento me cortaba la cara observé como un misil nos pasaba rosando y se estrellaba en donde antes nos encontrábamos. Al impactar, la onda expansiva me cortó la respiración y nos envió lejos junto con un montón de astillas metálicas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. Contuve un grito al sentir el caliente metal cortarme la cara.

Boggs recuperó el control de nuestra caída en pocos segundos, unos de los más aterradores de mi vida. Arriba seguían bombardeando el aerodeslizador que escapaba rápidamente, el sonido de los misiles estallando a nuestro alrededor me ensordecía, me pregunté si mi oído reparado volvería a fallar. Pude ver que Gale y los otros tres soldados, con quien me había explicado el uso de los paracaídas, estaba detrás de nosotros pero con el vaivén del viento cambiábamos tan rápido de dirección que terminamos detrás de ellos. Igual que las golondrinas.

Cuando nuestra nave desapareció por completo los disparos se dirigieron hacia nosotros, que seguíamos cayendo en picada y desviando nuestros cuerpos por entre las balas, escuché como alguien gritaba a lo lejos, seguramente habían dado en algún blanco. Evité pensar en todos los soldados que morirían aquel día.

Los sonidos eran abrumadores, deberíamos haber pensado en orejeras de seguridad también ya que entre el aire que gritaba frente a nuestra caída, los bombardeos, los alaridos de los habitantes que subían hasta nosotros y el ruido incansable de la televisión nos dejaban completamente ahogados.

_Y que nos vuele la sonoridad__  
__por el aire.__  
__Un espacio para celebrar,__  
__sé que esto es grande._

Seguíamos cayendo y las construcciones del Capitolio se veían cada vez más cerca, sentía como el corazón me zumbaba en la cabeza, la sangre parecía estar en mis pies. Los edificios pasaban y nos alejábamos de nuestra posición original aunque la gravedad nos atraía más rápido hacia el suelo.

Sentí como Boggs maniobraba y dirigía sus manos hacía alguna parte, parecía estar dando indicaciones a los demás aunque no estuviéramos al frente de la formación. Me pregunté por qué no aparecían aerodeslizadores del Capitolio.

Sentí un tirón en todos los arneses y cinturones que tenía entrelazados por el cuerpo, se me cortó la respiración y ahogué un grito al ver como el paracaídas de tela blanca, casi invisible, se abría ante nosotros. Todavía estábamos a una altura considerable y con el sustento del la lona nos deslizábamos mucho más rápido por entre las turbulencias del aire, dirigiéndonos hacía nuestro objetivo.

Desde el suelo seguían disparando con vehemencia, las balas alcanzaban las telas pero estas no se perforaban, debían estar pensadas para la guerra y reforzadas con alguna cosa para resistir los disparos, al menos no moriríamos en la caída.

Las pantallas de televisión gigantes pasaron a nuestro alrededor y con espanto y desconcierto vi que Snow ya no estaba en ellas, si no que un Finnick derruido hablaba desde una piedra con el Distrito 13 detrás lleno de aberturas en la tierra.

-¡¿Qué hace él allí?!- le grité a Boggs, quien también miraba las pantallas.

-¡Las propos, Katniss!- contestó sencillamente- ¡la distracción!- decía justo cuando una serie de balas que nos tenían por objetivo se insertaron en la pantalla resquebrajándola por completo, los vidrios saltaron y se nos vinieron encima. Tal vez los tiros no nos hacían daño, por poco, pero todos los residuos que dejaban a su paso nos cortaban el rostro.

Tenía ganas de tensar mi arco aunque desde aquel lugar no veía nada y si lo hacía el viento desviaría las flechas, para dispararles a los que nos atacaban.

El suelo se veía horriblemente cerca, aterrizaríamos en una calle principal la cual había sido completamente desalojada por los transeúntes que estaban observando las pantallas, en su lugar había muchos Agentes de la Paz. No tenía idea de cómo saldríamos se allí, menos de cómo llegaríamos al bunker.

Escuché que Boggs decía algo aunque no logré entenderlo, seguramente estaba dirigiéndose a otra persona. Miré a los demás soldados que caían con nosotros, noté que ya no eran tantos como antes y a lo lejos había un segundo pelotón, el cual debía haber descendido de otro aerodeslizador, podía contar el número de hombres con los dedos de mis manos, nos habían hecho trizas. Gale seguía muy cerca nuestro, pude ver unos rasguños en el costado de su rostro.

Entonces tocamos bruscamente el piso, corrimos unos cuantos metros para frenarnos, Boggs apuntaba su ametralladora y podía sentir los disparos mientras nos deteníamos. Todos disparaban, los Agentes de la Paz caían pero llegaban más y más con nuevas armas. Sentí unos cuantos balazos mientras me deshacía de las ataduras del paracaídas inservible, dolía bastante pero el chaleco de los uniformes era realmente bueno y detenía todos los tiros. El problema era si te daban en la cabeza o en alguna coyuntura.

Preparé mi arco, aunque había supuesto que no serviría de mucho, recordé el orden de las flechas y escogí las explosivas, sería bueno hacer explotar la esquina de donde aparecían todos esos agentes. Tensé rápidamente el arco, Gale se puso a mi lado y me imitó, y disparé bien alto para que la flecha callera justo donde quería. La explosión fue perfecta.

-¡Bien pensado!- gritó mi amigo mientras disparábamos dos flechas más y las filas del Capitolio salían volando por los aires.

-¡Adelante! ¡No pierdan tiempo!- gritó alguien y aunque no sabía de quién se trataba seguimos la orden.

Todo era demasiado confuso para poder interpretar más de lo que veía así que corrí junto a Gale, como si estuviéramos en un bosque de cemento con un montón de fieras que matar para poder al cansar a la presa.

Las balas nos pasaban rosando y vi que el uniforme de Gale tenía unas cuantas incrustadas, no tenía idea cuantas tenía el mío ni cuánto más resistiría. La idea de Coin había funcionado, no me habían detectado y los agentes disparaban a diestras y siniestras, no estaban concentrados en matarme exclusivamente, aunque el arco podría delatarme en cualquier momento.

Me recordé por qué estaba haciendo esto, ya que de no ser por Peeta seguiría al resguardo subterráneo del 13. Necesitaba demostrarle que todo lo que había sufrido a causa de mis errores podría ser enmendado con mi rescate, que debía perdonarme al ver que lo estaba salvando.

Siempre me metía en problemas y casi todos eran por mi culpa en general: Mis escapadas al bosque, las bayas, las llamas, la flecha, las propos y podía seguir contando, sí sacaba a Peeta de allí podría dejar de causar problemas, nos iríamos, dejaríamos de hacer renegar a todo el mundo, terminaríamos con nuestro sufrimiento.

_Este amor es__  
__la mejor cara del poder__  
__y estás cansada de poner__  
__el dedo en la llaga._

Los Agentes de la Paz volvieron al ataque desde otros flancos junto con cuatro mutos irreconocibles, tenía el mismo aspecto que los perros salvajes pero eran tres veces más grandes, musculosos, terroríficos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelaje era rubio, se le enredaba en las orejas y las cejas y sus ojos era azules como el mar. Entré en pánico al recordar las mutaciones que habían colocado en los Juegos del Hambre, los lobos que se parecían a los tributos muertos, los charlajos que gritaban con las voces de mis seres queridos o los monos que intentaron matarnos ¿Qué podrían hacer estos para causarnos más terror? No me llevó mucho tiempo, ya que el muto al que me había quedado viendo se parecían al propio Peeta. Los otros debían ser los demás Vencedores, eso sólo quería decir que sabían por qué habíamos venido.

A pesar de mi desconsuelo al ver los ojos de Peeta en aquella cosa horrenda, Gale me empujó para que siguiera corriendo y apartara la vista de los Agentes de la Paz que corrían hacia nosotros.

-¡Katniss, corre!- me grito Boggs, sintía como todo se revolvía a mi alrededor y me guié por mi amigo quien me llevaba arrastras por el brazo.

Escuché el gruñido de las mutaciones a nuestra espalda, debían estar corriendo hacia nosotros ya que unos cuantos saldados se prepararon para dispararles, Gale comenzó a disparar flechas nuevamente, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para matar a aquellas cosas, era como volver a estar en la arena.

Sentía unas nuevas convulsiones, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había estado por colapsar en el transcurso del viaje, lo único que me mantenía en pie era la idea de encontrar a Peeta y volver a casa.

Seguimos corriendo y disparando con las pantallas gigantes a nuestros costados, en la sintonía también había una pelea, entre la permanencia del presidente y Finnick quien cada vez que aparecía me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de conmoción, no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo ya que el ruido que habían las armas, las explosiones y demás me impedían escucharlo.

Llegamos a un edificio gigante, con altas torres de vigilancia minada de Agentes de la Paz con pistolas automáticas, cascos y uniformes tan buenos como los nuestros, las paredes eran tan sólidas he impenetrables como el blindado y no había una sola ventana. Detrás los perros todavía nos perseguían aunque noté que dos ya habían muerto. Allí debían tener a los Vencedores.

Boggs gritó unas cuantas órdenes y se separó de mí, cosa que no me importó aunque me resultó extraña.

-¡No te quedes allí, avanza!- me asustó una mujer que estaba a mi lado con el arma apuntando a todos los agentes que veía.

-¡Adentro!- aullaron varías voces antes de que una bomba estallara en medio del gran edificio he hiciera volar una de las torres y la mitad de la pared central.

Alcé la vista y vi dos aerodeslizadores del 13 respaldando nuestro ataque. El humo negro comenzó a salir por el boquete que habían abierto y los dos escuadrones que habían sobrevivido del vuelo en paracaídas se colaron por él. Me vi arrastrada por Gale y los otros soldados que quedaban de mi guardia hacia el interior del edificio. Los escombros y la sangre de las personas que estaban en el lugar nos caían encima.

El interior estaba plagado de personas, no iban armadas ya que debían suponer que nadie podría ingresar al establecimiento, pobres. Intenté no mirarlos mientras morían por nuestras ametralladoras. Los gritos resonaban por los estrechos pasillos, habían activado una alarma y las luces se volvieron rojas y parpadeantes. Sentía que las cosas giraban a mí alrededor como si estuviera cayendo nuevamente del aerodeslizador, aunque sentía el piso bajo mis pies.

Los mutos sobrevivientes, entre los cuales estaba el de Peeta, habían ingresado junto a unos soldados del Capitolio por el boquete y nos perseguían con sus armas y dientes. No parecía importarles las personas inocentes a las que ellos también mataban.

La situación era tan sangrienta como estar en los Juegos y aquello no provocaría más que un millar de pesadillas en mí.

_Este tiempo llegó para ahogar__  
__a la bestia.__  
__todo acaba bloqueado__  
__entre tanta histeria._

Seguimos avanzando, cada abertura que encontramos a nuestro paso nos deja con dos soldados menos que seguían por aquella dirección, nadie sabía cómo llegar a los Vencedores y debíamos tomar cualquier ruta que se nos presentara. Boggs, Gale, mi guardia y yo fuimos los únicos en llegar hasta el final del corredor el cual sólo seguía a la izquierda. Me sentía lo suficientemente desconectada para tener que guiarme con las pisadas de Gale, las personas que habían muerto sin siquiera apuntarnos con un arma estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, muertos o moribundos. Más personas que agregar a mí lista, tal vez aquellas habían sido quienes torturaron a Peeta, aunque intentaba no convencerme de que se lo merecían, aquello sería más propio de Gale.

Continuamos corriendo, teníamos un muto detrás y no pude siquiera mirarlo ya que era el rubio de ojos azules, no podía dispararle como lo estaban haciendo los demás, el sufrimiento de aquella mutación me hacía daño. Nuevamente sentí ganas de vomitar.

Entonces Gale se volvió en redondo y le clavó una fecha explosiva en medio de la frente. Adiós muto y pasillo. La onda expansiva de la explosión nos aventó hacia las paredes del magullado corredor, me di de lleno en la cara contra el concreto duro y frio, tenía algo pegajoso en la mejilla, rápidamente supe que era sangre, aunque no mía.

Volvía a haber humo, escombros y sangre a nuestro alrededor, la flecha de Gale había abierto el suelo de baldosas blancas y por entre el agujero pudimos ver un nuevo corredor algo derruido por todo lo que había caído y lo que quedaba del perro/muto que explotó.

Nos colamos por allí, el hecho de que el bunker fuera subterráneo nos daba la iniciativa para bajar los niveles de aquel edificio. Allí abajo también había una alarma y las luces eran rojas y titilaban, pero no había nadie, ya habían evacuado toda la planta y recorrimos rápidamente el piso hasta encontrar unas escaleras.

Descendimos con rapidez, los escalones continuaban hasta quien sabía dónde, me resultaba muy familiar la sensación de estar a treinta pisos bajo el suelo ya que el 13 debía ser igual o más profundo. En el lapsus que estuvimos dentro nos topamos con un pequeño grupo, de cuatro soldados, del pelotón inicial los cuales se sorprendieron al vernos cubiertos de sangre y corriendo sin ninguna mueca de dolor. Ellos iban tan rotos como nosotros, al parecer un techo les había caído encima ya que estaban empolvados de blanco por el concreto y los residuos mientras que tenían unas cuantas heridas de balas que habían penetrado las fundas de los uniformes.

Me aterré ante la idea de que algunas balas pudieran con los protectores de refuerzo que llevábamos, todavía no habíamos encontrado a los Vencedores y todavía debíamos salir.

-No hay que detenerse ¿Cuántas bajas hubo?- preguntó Boggs mientras nos adentrábamos en las profundidades del Capitolio ¿Sabrían hasta donde debíamos descender?

-Más de la mitad, Capitán- farfulló una mujer que iba al final del grupo, tenía sangre en la pierna y bajar le causaba mucho dolor por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, a pesar de ello no se detenía.

-Estén atento, podremos encontrarnos con vainas en estos pisos- agregó el hombre sin hacer siquiera una mueca ante la noticia- ya nos faltan tres pisos para llegar al fondo- comunicó y vi que tenía un pequeño aparató en las manos, al parecer nos guiaba con eso.

¿En dónde estarían todos los demás? ¿Sabrían como llegar? ¿Llegarían?

No tenía idea que era las vainas así que tensé el arco para poder disparar a cualquier cosa extraña que se nos apareciera cerca pero mientras seguíamos bajando una oleada de balazos nos detuvo y terminamos rodando escalera abajo hasta llegar a una pequeña plataforma en donde nos frenamos, sentí unos cuantos disparos rosarme y otros alcanzarme, al menos no eran de los que perforaban el traje.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Gale ayudándome a ponerme de pie y alejarme de una nueva seguidilla de tiros, uno de los soldados de mi guardia quedó tendido en el piso, al ver la sangre salir borbotando de su cabeza comprendí que ya no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo sólo contener el desmayo para que su tarea no fuera en vano.

El corredor por donde nos habíamos colado estaba lleno de puertas y Boggs nos condujo por una en particular, una que daba a otra seguidilla de escalones y a una habitación mohosa, en penumbra, húmeda y con un olor a desagüe muy enmarcado. Era asqueroso pero allí se notaba que había gente.

Unos Agentes de la Paz nos interceptaron y comenzaron a dispararnos con pistolas semiautomáticas, noté que las balas eran más grandes que las anteriores y luego de sentir como una me perforaba el forro del brazo me estremecí. Les disparé unas cuantas flechas simples, no podía hacer explotar aquel lugar ya que podría destruir muchos pisos más que nos caerían encima.

Escuchamos gritos, gritos de una sola persona, una mujer que aullaba desconsoladamente, su voz me resultó vagamente familiar.

Cuando ya no hubo más personas a las que disparar nos acercamos a las pequeñas cámaras en donde se hallaban muchas personas encadenadas, heridas, torturadas que se empequeñecían ante nuestra presencia.

-Aquí hay una- anunció un hombre, se encontraba a mitad del corredor frente a una puerta roja.

Nos acercamos a él y efectivamente había un Vencedor. Johanna Mason, quien había perdido totalmente su cabello, estaba rapada y en su cráneo había quemaduras, estaba recostada sin mover un músculo sobre una pileta en donde sólo entraba su cuerpo, el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad. En sus manos, pies, hombros y abdomen tenía ensartadas unas pinzas que conectaban por medio de cables de acero a un generador. Nos miraba con los ojos descolocados y completamente abiertos de espanto, había un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo.

La imagen me dejó completamente aterrada ¿si a ella le habían hecho eso que le deparaba a Peeta?

-Sigan buscando, ustedes dos saquen la de allí- ordenó al instante Boggs mientras continuaba revisando las puertas siguientes.

Al lado de la habitación de Johanna se encontraba Annie Cresta. Ella estaba intacta aunque parecía más desquiciada de lo normal, apenas nos acercamos a ella comenzó a temblar y se tapó los oídos como si le estuviéramos gritando. Gale se quedó con ella para sacarla.

Boggs entró a la puerta que estaba frente a la de Johanna y se quedó un tanto sorprendido en el umbral. Lo seguí ya que los demás estaban ocupados buscando a los Vencedores restantes.

Dentro la habitación era pequeña, estaba llena de naipes de todos los colores pero entre ellos resaltaba el rojo. En medio, sentado, bamboleándose de arriba abajo, y con los ojos desenfocados clavados en el suelo se encontraba Peeta.

Temblé ante la imagen. Estaba con Peeta, estaba enfrente de él, lo había encontrado.

-¡Peeta!- grité y se me saltaron las lágrimas al ver sus ojos azules completamente atónitos e incrédulos se fijaban en mí.

Peeta temblaba pero se incorporó al instante por sus propios medios mientras que yo corría hacía él extendiendo los brazos, lo único que quería era tocarlo, besarlo, tenerlo a mi lado, saber que ya nadie podría arrancarlo de mí, decirle que estaba a salvo, que nunca más estaríamos separados. Pero antes de poder hacer nada sentí como Peeta me envistió y me sacudió hasta aporrarme contra la pared, el golpe me cortó la respiración y las manos del chico se cerraron en mi garganta apretando como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Intenté gritar pero me era imposible ya que no podía hacer entrar ni salir aire por mi garganta, me estaba asfixiando, en realidad Peeta me estaba asfixiando.

_Hoy hagamos la excepción__  
__de romper las reglas,__  
__tanto hambre sin satisfacción, satisfacción.__  
__Hoy hagamos la excepción de estirar la cuerda__  
__y que durar sea,__  
__mejor que arder, mejor que arder._

Rasguñé sus manos en un pobre intento de que me soltara pero eran tan fuertes como las recordaba y mi cuello era como la masa del pan que siempre había moldeado, si seguía oprimiéndome terminaría rompiéndome las vertebras.

Boggs se abalanzo sobre Peeta, el cuerpo del hombre era mucho más poderoso que el de mi compañero y no le quedó otra que soltarme, aunque no antes de arrastrarme con él hasta el suelo en donde quedé completamente despatarrada envuelta en naipes rojas que parecían sangre bajo mi maltrecho cuerpo.

Sentí las lagrimas caer por entre mis pestañas, estaba temblando y mi cabeza golpeaba con el suelo, escuché los gritos de Peeta, quien intentaba volver al ataque, pero no pude siquiera moverme de la conmoción que sentía.

Boggs me miró por un segundo y se llevó a Peeta fuera de la habitación, sería difícil llevarlo pero eso no tenía por qué importarme ahora. Estaba temblando en el piso completamente vulnerable a cualquiera que me viera aunque ¿Qué podía importarme mí eso?

Había estado tan ansiosa de volver a ver a Peeta que siquiera me había preguntado cuál sería su reacción al verme, sólo había creído que estaría enfadado conmigo por no rescatarlo antes pero que me perdonaría a penas me viera allí, salvándolo. Me había equivocado, fuera lo que fuera que había estado maquinando todos estos meses había terminado odiándome y había llegado a la conclusión de que debía terminar muerta por haberlo abandonado en la arena del Vasallaje.

Sentí un nuevo colapso mental, sólo que esta vez no tenía ninguna fuerza para poder detenerlo, escuché como los gritos salieron de mi maltrecha garganta, la angustia que tenía en el pecho me descontrolaba y estuve segura que perdería toda la cordura que me quedaba.

¡Peeta había intentado matarme! ¡A mí! ¡Él! ¡Había pasado por todos esos horrores en vano! ¡Había intentado salvarlo! ¡Quería matarme! ¡QUERÍA MATARME!

Sentí unos pasos entre toda la locura no sabía de quién eran pero no me importó, tal vez era un Agente de la Paz que me mataría y terminaría con aquel sufrimiento. Aunque si me reconocía no lo haría, seguro me llevaría con el presidente Snow y haría de mi muerte la más dolorosa, lenta y tortuosa de todas.

Quise volver a sentir todos los narcóticos, fármacos y psicotrópicos que tuvieran en el Distrito 13, poder volver a tener sueños hermosos, esponjosos e indoloros…pero seguramente Coin no lo permitiría. No, me odiaba tanto como yo a ella, y aunque fuera el Sinsajo ya no me necesitaba, tenía a Peeta, él siempre había sido el carismático de los dos, ella misma me había dicho que habría preferido sacarlo a él de la arena que a mí. Coin no permitiría que mi dolor acabara sabiendo que ya no me necesitaba.

Coin me había usado, lo sabía. Las micro cámaras que nos habían dado tendrían la escena perfecta para desautorizarme completamente y dejar que, por fin, ella estuviera completamente al mando.

¡Era una maldita!

_Mecanismos de ilusión.__  
__Todo el mundo nena, es impostor._

-Katniss- susurró una voz a mi lado entre mis gritos, siquiera pude reconocerla con lo ida que estaba- Katniss, por favor- intentó nuevamente.

Yo me sacudí al sentir unos brazos intentando alzarme, quería quedarme allí, no quería volver, no quería darle la satisfacción a Coin.

-¡No!- grité pero quien me estuviera levantando tenía más fuerza que yo y a pesar de mis sacudidas para arrancármelo de mi terminé entre sus brazos.

Los brazos eran cálidos, fuertes y protectores, por un segundo creí que Peeta había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y me había rescatado de aquella pesadilla, pero al alzar la vista me topé con la de alguien más.

Los ojos grises que tanto conocía me observaban con cuidado, preocupados y expectantes. Gale estaba allí para protegerme y al reconocerlo me aferré a él como si el suelo de la habitación se hubiera quebrado y él fuera a lo único que podía sostenerme, lo único que no había cambiado.

Gale siempre estaba allí para devolverme a mi mundo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó débilmente Gale como si no quisiera asustarme.

No pude contestarle tenía la garganta atrofiada por el apretón de Peeta al intentar matarme.

Me quedé congelada mirándolo, era como si nuevamente estuviéramos en el bosque y él me preguntara por qué había salido huyendo. Recordé vagamente la presión de sus labios contra los míos aquella tarde en la que él había declarado que estaba más que interesado en mí. Era cierto que nuestra amistad nunca volvería a ser lo que era y que por su culpa ahora no sabía si el beso que esperaba era el de Peeta, quien quería acabar conmigo, o suyo, quien siempre estaba disponible para mí.

-¿Katniss?- Gale no seguía la misma línea de pensamientos que los míos, en este momento no parecía entender nada de lo que me pasaba.

Siquiera lo pensé dos veces, no tendría tiempo de explicaciones ya que estábamos en medio del Capitolio y podrían bombardear el lugar con todos dentro para que nunca más pudiéramos salir.

Me apreté al cuerpo caliente y fuerte de Gale y sin que el reaccionara recorrí rápidamente el pequeño espacio que había entre nuestros labios.

Sentí un fuego recorrerme al tener a Gale tan junto a mí, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos como los recordaba ¿Así me estaba cobrando el beso que Peeta no me había dado?

_Hoy hagamos la excepción de romper las reglas,__  
__tanto hambre sin satisfacción, satisfacción.__  
__Hoy hagamos la excepción de estirar la cuerda,_

_que durar sea ,_

_mejor que arder, mejor que arder._

Gale no hizo más que intensificar el beso y estrecharme más hacía sí. Teníamos sangre por todas partes del rostro, podía sentir el pegote entre ambos, era increíblemente morboso besarse ante tal escenario de carnicería, ante la odisea que habíamos pasado para llegar a la prisión en donde habían estado torturando a Peeta.

Pero todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo que yo: que el 12 seguía en pie, que Prim nos regalaría queso de su cabra cuando regresáramos a casa, que el quemador estaría abierto para intercambiar nuestras presas por hila, sal y otras mercancías, que nos estábamos besando en el bosque…

Los segundos pasaban y no nos separábamos sentía que el Distrito 13, los Juegos por los que habían pasado, la cosecha en donde había conocido oficialmente a Peeta se desvanecían frente a Gale.

Entonces mi…no podría decirle amigo, se separó levemente de mí, aunque dejó unidas nuestras frentes pegajosas, mis pensamientos seguían revueltos y dando vuelta a mi alrededor.

-Te amo y lucharé por ti, Katniss- confesó y depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

De lo único que tenía certeza era que ahora sí tenía un propósito para querer volver al 13. Gale me había dado las fuerzas para volver ante Coin y ser el Sinsajo que ella quería, aunque no sabía que era peor: que Peeta me odiara o que Gale me amara.

_Ya rompí las reglas._

* * *

**Hola a todoooos!**

**Antes que nada el nombre de la canción es La excepción de Gustavo Ceratí**

**Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño fics, se me ocurrió una vez que estaba escuchando la radio y de repente Pff, sonaba esta increíble canción.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Es la primera vez que hago un fics que esté dentro de una historia, normalmente suelo usar los personajes y ponerlos en cualquier otro contexto, espero que me haya salido bien...eso ustedes lo dirán.**

**Espero sus criticas, comentarios, saludos...todo lo que quieran.**

**Besos, muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
